Le Miel et l'Ours
by Babydracky
Summary: Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, Viktor Krum a été suivi partout par Drago Malefoy. Cela l'agace profondément. Pourtant quand cette idôlatrie s'arrête, il se rend compte que cela lui manque.


"Bienvenu à Serpentard" lui adressa un des garçons de la maison, "Drago Malefoy."

Le garçon qui venait de se présenter à lui était blond, fin et élancé. Sa voix avait ce quelque chose de précieux et d'agaçant, typique aux Anglais. La main qu'il lui tendait semblait frêle et raffinée.

Il était tout au mieux aussi viril que les sorcières en couverture de Weekly Wonderful Witches.  
Viktor le regarda de ses yeux sombres, lâchant un grognement de circonstance. Igor ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui signifiant clairement de ne pas faire de faux pas.

C'est sans conviction qu'il se saisit de cette petite main blanche aux longs doigts qu'il serra à en faire craquer les articulations.

L'écurie de Serpentard était bien fournie.

Les lieux étaient propres, ce qui n'était pas difficile en comparaison des vestiaires de Durmstrang qui sentaient le fauve, et l'équipement était récent. Sans parler de cette prestigieuse collection de Nimbus 2001 qui prenaient la poussière cette année en raison de l'annulation de la saison de Quidditch.

Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard, lui avait donné l'accès aux lieux et Viktor appréciait le geste et le garçon. C'était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir tenté de lui lécher les bottes. Ils avaient fait quelques échanges à balai et Viktor devait reconnaître que le capitaine de Serpentard avait une technique intéressante mais surtout une force et une fourberie qui faisaient de lui un adversaire honorable. Il aurait sûrement sa place dans la ligue britannique.

"Père les a acheter pour l'équipe l'année où je suis devenu Attrapeur" l'informa une voix traînante qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur et qui l'agaçait profondément.

Viktor fronça les sourcils et se saisit brusquement d'une de mes mains du jeune garçon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Balbutia le garçon comme si Viktor venait de le menacer du pire des sorts, tentant vainement de récupérer ses doigts.

Viktor examina ces longs doigts fins et cette paume douce. Les ongles étaient propres et manucurés, la peau plus veloutée que celle d'une jouvencelle. Lui, un joueur de Quidditch? La bonne blague!

Autant dire que le père de ce bellâtre lui avait acheté sa place dans l'équipe avec ces prestigieux balais. Il détestait les garçons dans son genre.

"Krum!" L'interpella cette voix qui le poursuivait depuis des semaines, des mois. Et lui qui n'avait d'autre choix que de se montrer cordial. Etre invité à Poudlard était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé! Pourquoi devait-il supporter les assauts amicaux et hypocrites de ce jeune premier?

"Malaufoie" lui répondit-il, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler un grognement menaçant.

"Malefoy" le corrigea le garçon, non sans froncer les sourcils avant d'ajouter "Je t'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard pour te montrer le chemin."

C'est ce qui agaçait le plus Viktor, le fait que cette femmelette se permette de lui parler comme s'il lui donnait des ordres.

Fleur Delacour, la Française, sembla presque se transformer en harpie lorsque le jeune Diggory répondit à son invitation au bal fort poliment mais par la négative. Celle-ci se détourna brusquement, et dans la cour, sembla jauger un instant un autre cavalier. Quand le jeune Malefoy croisa son regard, il blêmit et prit la fuite. Bizarre.

"Tu as invité Granger pour le bal?" lui demanda celui qui était devenue son ombre à Poudlard.

Il grogna en signe d'acquiescement. Le garçon semblait dubitatif. Il se mordit apparemment la langue pour ne pas dire ce qu'il en pensait et, vraiment, Viktor ne voulait pas savoir car casser ce nez hautain lui coûterait sûrement cher et il ne voulait pas jouer sa place de champion.

C'est quand il le vit assis tout seul sous le saule pleureur au bord du lac qu'il prit conscience d'une chose, Malefoy ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis au moins une semaine.  
C'est sans s'en rendre réellement compte qu'il le rejoignit et qu'il prit place à côté de lui. Bizarrement, malgré ses babillages incessants et ses grands airs, quelque chose lui avait manqué.  
Le garçon faisait rouler entre ses doigts un vif d'or.

"Ca te manque?" lui demanda Viktor, clairement surpris d'être celui à initier la conversation.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

Viktor fixa un moment son profile. Ce garçon avait vraiment quelque chose d'élégant dans les traits, une douceur et une force que seules de très rares femmes possédaient. Viktor grogna et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le court que prenaient ses pensées récemment auprès de ce garçon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je n'ai rien dit pourtant !" Lui demanda Malefoy.

Viktor fronça les sourcils, en signe d'incompréhension.

"Tu grognes tout le temps dès que tu me vois, c'est déstabilisant et carrément effrayant" lui avoua le garçon dans un souffle, le rouge aux joues.

Cette confession et ces pommettes honteuses eurent raison de lui, et aussi vifs que sur un terrain de Quidditch, les doigts de Viktor se refermèrent fermement sur cette chevelure blonde, bien trop ordonnée, faisant basculer la tête du garçon violemment en arrière.

Quand sa bouche, punitive et affamée, s'empara celle de Malefoy, Viktor lâcha enfin ce grognement guttural purement animal qu'il retenait depuis son arrivée en Ecosse.

Le baiser fut possessif et contraignant.

Malefoy, contre toute attente, se plia à son violent assaut et à ses exigences dans un soupir satisfait et obéissant.

Quand Viktor lui permit de reprendre son souffle, non sans molester ces lèvres charnues, le garçon lui murmura tendrement, "les mœurs bulgares sont barbares… j'aime assez ça."


End file.
